Common hair styling accessories include such items as twin hair beads, hair brushes, combs, barettes, clips, bows and the like. A typical conventional pair of twin hair heads includes a pair of spherical balls or beads which are connected by an elastic band. After the hair is arranged into a pigtail or ponytail, the hand is wrapped around the hair to secure the pigtail or ponytail. The beads on the elastic band are typically one of various colors to impart a selected appearance to the hair.
In a residential setting, hair styling accessories are commonly stored together in a drawer inside a bathroom. However, this may cause the twin hair beads and other items to inadvertently become clumped together, twisted, tangled and/or misplaced. Therefore, twin hair beads of a desired color become difficult to locate and frequently must be untangled when their use is desired.
Accordingly, a hair styling accessory organizer for storing twin hair beads and other hair styling accessories in an organized and accessible manner may be desirable for some applications.